Sophie and Biana
Sophie and Biana, Sophiana, or Biophie is the friendship pairing of Biana Vacker and Sophie Foster. Pairing Names * Bianie (Bian/a and Soph/'ie') * Soana (Bi/'ana' and So/phie) * Biophie (Bi/ana and S/'ophie') * Sophiana (Sophi/e and Bi/'ana') * Siana (S'/ophie and B/'iana) * Sophana (Soph/ie and Bi/'ana') * Bophie (B'/iana and S/'ophie) Moments ''Keeper of the Lost Cities'' * Sophie thinks that Biana has "all of her parents' best features, combined in the best way possible." * Biana glares at Sophie and Fitz's joined hands. * Sophie "lost the will to resist under Biana's glare". * Biana scowls when her mom, Della, says that Sophie is going to be "'quite the heartbreaker'". * When Della asks Biana if Sophie "looks pretty today", Biana shrugs and avoids answering. * Sophie catches Biana's eye and thinks they are "set into Biana's perfect face". * Biana avoids talking to Sophie and leaps home before Sophie can reach her in the line for the Leapmaster. * Fitz asks why Sophie and Biana aren't friends since they "'have a lot in common'". * Biana nervously invites Sophie to come over after school. * Biana is jealous when Keefe wraps an arm around Sophie's shoulders. * Biana says that Sophie "'can be her base quest partner anytime'" and grins at Sophie. * Sophie admits to "actually having fun-with Biana, of all people'". * Biana is happy when Sophie accidentally invites herself over. * Biana is upset when Sophie is mad at her for lying about why they are friends now. * The second Sophie is allowed to have visitors, Biana runs in and throws her arms around Sophie, crying. * Biana says that she "'really Sophie's friend'". * Sophie says "'Forget about it, okay? We're still friends'", and accepts Biana's tearful apology. [[Exile|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Exile]] * Sophie mentally describes Biana as "a beautiful girl her age with long dark hair." * Biana makes sure that Sophie is okay and assures her that she's not a freak. * Biana gently teases Sophie about being an Inflictor and smiles at her. * Sophie and Biana agree that "'sparkles make everything better'". * Biana invites Sophie to come over the day after Jolie's death anniversary. * According to Sophie, Biana "dipped the final curtsy with a natural grace". * Biana firmly tells Stina that she is not pretending to be Sophie's best friend and that the two actually are friends. * Sophie helps calm Biana down when Stina is trying to get her all riled up. * Stina calls Sophie and Biana "'cute.'" * Sophie thinks that "Biana deserves a few moments of fame after so many years in Fitz's shadow." * Sophie describes Biana as "looking like she was ready to have her picture taken. Her fitted teal tunic - the exact same shade as her eyes - had intricate pink embroidery that matched her perfectly glossed lips. She'd also swept her dark wavy hair back with jeweled combs, which sparkled with every step". * Biana is jealous when Keefe tries to pick Sophie for his team. * Biana really wants Sophie to be on her base quest team. * Biana says that Sophie has to stay for dinner. * Biana insists that Sophie wear a fancy, fitted red tunic. * Sophie pulls her hair back with one of Biana's barrettes. * Biana stops Della from embarrassing Sophie. * Biana tells Sophie that "'red is definitely her color.'" * Biana laughs and says that Sophie "'never does anything the normal way.'" * Sophie wears Biana's old nexus. * Sophie thinks that Biana "looks ten times better than everyone else." * Sophie offers to talk to Biana about Alden instead of Fitz talking to her. * Sophie has two nexuses, both "gifts from the Vackers". Taken with no context, one would expect a love triangle from that line. * Biana hugs Sophie and tearfully apologizes to her, saying "'I don't blame you if you hate me.'" * Sophie calls herself weird, and Biana says that she likes weird. * Biana squeezes Sophie's shoulders. [[Everblaze|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze]] * Sophie thinks that Biana has "never looked more like her strikingly beautiful mother." * Sophie is glad that she and Biana are "finally in a good place." * Biana invites herself over to Sophie's house. * Sophie tells Biana that all of Jolie's incredible dresses will "'look way better on her'". * Biana wants to help Sophie and Keefe. * Biana urges Sophie to please trust her, and Sophie agrees. * Sophie thinks that "telling Biana feels easier than telling Keefe". * Biana excitedly tells Fitz that Sophie is letting her help out. * Instead of spilling Sophie's secrets to Fitz, Biana tells him they aren't her secrets to share. * Biana invites herself over to Sophie's house a second time, and the two share some mallowmelt. * Biana doesn't care if people hate her because she's friends with Sophie, and she makes sure Sophie knows it. * Biana says she doesn't care that she's "'stuck outside the Wanderling Woods instead of standing in the receiving line with the normal people'". * Biana says that Sophie is her best friend. * Biana says that Sophie's supposed aura of doom sounds like "'her kind of party.'" * Biana wanted to come with Fitz to see Sophie. * Biana asks if she can help when Sophie is forced to wear the ability restrictor. * Biana says that Sophie's ability restricting circlet is pretty. * Biana comes and visits Sophie every day when Sophie is in her sedative-induced haze. * Biana says that she could never be as brave as Sophie. * Biana doesn't care that Sophie is "'basically the Council's number one enemy'". * Biana says that if Sophie wrapped herself in neon green feathers and started walking around roaring like a dinosaur, Biana would still hang out with Sophie, although Biana would want pink feathers. * Sophie "feels calm respect for Biana, who always comes back, no matter how much fight". * Biana offers to cover Sophie and share part of her cloak. * Sophie feels "like Biana has awoken some sort of beast and let it tear around inside her". * Biana helps Sophie to her feet and wraps Sophie's arm around her shoulders. * Biana wants to go to Florence with Sophie. * Biana assures Sophie that she is ready to run away to join the Black Swan with Sophie. * Biana says that she will always be there to help Sophie. [[Book 4: Neverseen|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Neverseen]] * Biana stares when Keefe puts his arm over Sophie's shoulders. * Biana tells Sophie that she chose the X-Men shirt because she "'liked that it had a few girls'". * Sophie implies that Biana "'looks like model'". * Biana shoots Sophie "a desperate Help me! look". * Biana says "'only Stina and her bratty friends'" think Sophie's eyes make her a freak, and "'everyone else thinks they're striking and unique.'" * Biana concernedly asks if it's better for Sophie in the Lost Cities than it was with humans. * Mr. Forkle suggests that someone hold Sophie's hand while she gets her memory back, and Sophie picks Biana over Dex and Keefe. * Instead of simply holding Sophie's hand, Biana "'wraps an arm around Sophie's waist and has Sophie lean against her.'" * Sophie thinks that Biana "makes it all seem effortless - even her matching lip gloss." * Biana can't sleep and asks if she can sleep in Sophie's bed with her. * Sophie thinks that "the soft sound of Biana's breathing makes the room feel warmer." * Sophie assures Biana that they're going to stop the Neverseen. * Biana asks Sophie to go first into the tunnel Calla creates, "her eyes pleading 'you first". * Sophie "reaches for Biana's hand, glad Biana's palm feels as clammy as hers." * Biana doesn't want to split up from Sophie, saying that they should "'walk back at least part of the way together.'" * Biana says that "'Sophie's not a puppet'". * Sophie says that it's a good thing Biana was there when Calla stopped by and that Biana "'stopped Sophie from making a ton of dangerous mistakes'", and Biana blushes. * Sophie says that Biana is "'brilliant'" and that she "'saved them'", and Biana smiles and responds with "'anytime'". * Sophie and Biana both cry at the thought of Alden's mind breaking again. * Biana asks if Iggy can sleep in her room since her room "'feels so empty at night'", and blushes. * Sophie says that Iggy likes Biana, and Biana says that she likes him too. * Sophie finds out that Keefe kissed Biana "'mostly on the cheek'" and blushes "redder than Mr. Snuggles." * Biana tries to go help Sophie rescue the hurt gnome, but her Coach stops her. [[Book 5: Lodestar|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar]] * Biana tells Sophie that she looks amazing in red. [[Book 6: Nightfall|Keeper of the Lost Cities: Nightfall]] * Biana admits that Sophie "can be kinda oblivious when it comes to this stuff." * Sophie is very worried about Biana when she hears her scream and lets Sandor and Grizel take her parents while she goes to find Biana. * When Sophie tries to enhance Alvar when he was drugged on soporidine, Biana holds onto Sophie's waist to support her. Similarities and Differences Similarities * Both are a part of the Black Swan. * Both have manifested at a young age; Biana as a Vanisher and Sophie as a Telepath, Teleporter, Enhancer, Polyglot, and Inflictor. * Both are 15. * Both are female elves. * Both dislike Stina Heks * Both have family members in the Nobility. * Both attended Exillium in ''Neverseen''. * Both attend Foxfire * They both are opposed to the Neverseen. * They both speak the Enlightened Language. * They both hold the unpopular opinion that their world is getting messy, something the elves deny. * They both have stuffed animals, Ella and Lady Sassyfur. Differences * Biana has two Elvin siblings, while Sophie has one human sibling. * Biana has brown hair, while Sophie has blonde. * Sophie is a Telepath/Polyglot/Inflictor/Teleporter/Enhancer, while Biana is a Vanisher. * Sophie is in the Ambi hemisphere at Exillium while Biana is in the left. * Sophie has a pet (Iggy) while Biana does not. * Sophie manifested way before Biana with her first ability. * Biana has teal eyes while Sophie has brown. * Sophie has a photographic memory while Biana does not. * Biana has one family while Sophie has three (Human, adopted, and genetic). * Biana has Elvin siblings while Sophie does not. * Biana knows her genetic family, while Sophie does not. * Sophie has attended at least 3 different schools, while Biana has only attended 2. * Sophie lives at Havenfield, while Biana lives at Everglen. Category:Pairings